Night Watch
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: One Shot. Rated T. Hook/Emma. A night watch later that night takes a surprising turn.


**Night Watch**

**Author's Note: Rated T because of a sexual innuendo and one word. Obviously I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

At the edge of the camp Hook was sitting on a rock keeping watch. So many thoughts were running through his mind. One was about his late brother, another was on Peter Pan, his offer, and his news about Neal. Most of Hook's mind though was on Emma Swan. He didn't know whether or not to tell Emma about Neal. Emma would find out anyway, even if he didn't tell her that Neal was alive. Hook also didn't want to fight with Neal over this woman. Like most women he knew that she wouldn't want to be treated as a prize. Would it be better to back off and let Neal get back with her or would he fight? Even with this question the kiss he shared with Emma earlier was burned into his mind. Incoming footsteps soon knock him out of his thoughts though. A voice called out to him.

"You want to take a break?" the voice sad. It was Emma.

"I'm fine," Hook said, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Isn't that obvious?"

"There's that welcoming sarcasm," Hook chuckles.

"You should talk," Emma says as she sits down besides Hook.

For several minutes the two of them stay silent. Hook decides to break it.

"So Swan, did you dream about me?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that you were using your sword on me," Emma said as she stared straight ahead at a tree.

"Was I good?"

Emma gets up, crosses her arms, and stands in front of Hook.

"I'm not playing this game."

"Why not? Its clear you like me."

"Like? What are we in grade school?" Emma walks away a few paces before facing Hook again, "I only kissed you to shut you up. And besides, I'm not here for romance. I'm here for my son."

Emma tries to walk away but Hook calls out her name and asks him to keep watch with him.

"Why?" she walks over to him, her arms are still crossed, "I'm not some pirate's conquest."

"Oh I know that. I also know there's several ways you can hurt me," he says with a smile, "Trust me."

"I don't trust. And what about your new friendship with David?"

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt me. So come on. Stay."

"Fine but watch your step," Emma says as she joins Hook in his night watch.

It got colder as the night went on. The Neverland air was giving Emma goosebumps. She wasn't sure though if it was the air or Hook beside her giving her goosebumps though. Hook picks up on this and starts to take off his leather coat to place around Emma.

"Cold?" he says.

"No thanks," she declines.

"You're shivering. Take it. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Emma grabs the coat from Hook's hand and puts it on. The coat was a tent swallowing her whole but at least it was warm.

"So giving me your coat proves you're a good man," Emma says.

"I am a good man. People tend to be blinded by the fact that I'm a pirate."

"I'm not going to fall for you."

"Really," Hook moves closer to Emma and gives her a cheeky smile, "We're survivors love. We've both had loved ones taken from us. We both have trust issues and there's the way you've been staring at me. And in a way you're a pirate too."

"How am I a pirate?"

"Moving from place to place. Keeping everyone at a distance. Being a heartbreaker."

"You no nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

The awkward silence comes back. Emma taps her foot to kill time and she thinks what she'll do to Pan if he hurts Henry. Hook asks what Emma is thinking about.

"That demon bastard Peter Pan," Emma mutters. She interlocks her fingers in thought.

"There's only one way to deal with a naughty boy and that's to put him in a permanent timeout."

Emma stands up and begins pacing back and forth and Hook goes over to her.

"Worrying is not going to do you any good love. Want some rum?"

"You were right. I am like a pirate. I'm not a trusting or forgiving person. I'm too sarcastic for my own good and I'm not much for believing either."

"You can start by believing in me. Haven't I proved my worth now?"

"True."

Once again the silence continues, this time Emma breaks it though. She tugs hm closer to her by his shirt and kisses him. Hook returns the favor by wrapping his good arm arm her waist. Finally, they pull apart.

"You want to try that again love," his voice and smile are seductive.

They kiss again again and Emma places both her hands on Hook's shoulder. Hook moves his hand further down her waist. Neither of them noticed when twigs and leaves began to crunch and break on the ground. Two torches light up the area where Hook and Emma are and a voice begins shouting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charming shouts, Mary Margret is next to him and tries to get him to lower his voice.

Emma and Hook pull away.

"Nothing," Emma says in an emotionless tone.

She then brushes past Hook, her father, and her mother without saying a word. Mary Margret say that she'll go talk to her and Charming gains in on Hook.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter."

Hook places his hand and hook in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"Keep your voice down mate. Nothing happened."

"It sure didn't look like it."

"Whether you like it or not Emma can make her own decisions" Hook moves past Charming to continue his watch.

Mary Margret and Emma sit down on a log, nothing is said for awhile.

"...So you have feelings for Hook?" Mary Margret asks her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma tells her, "Besides it was no big deal."


End file.
